


Into the Past?

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Other, spidersona gets tossed into the movieverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Raphael Poindexter was the new 'Spider-Man' for New York. Picking up where his mentor left off. Yet he somehow found himself thrown back in time. Or has he? Whatever is going on, he knows he can't be caught. Lest he change the future for the worse.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> There are major movie spoilers in this. I watched the Far From Home movie today and got inspired. If you haven't seen it, then please don't read this. 
> 
> Also sorry for any oocness. I'm doing the best I can.

One moment, he'd been web slinging around New York. Now he was laying face first on sidewalk outside _of...of... **somewhere.**_ He wasn't entirely sure where. It didn't look the least bit familiar. There was no one hanging around. And it was way later than it was in New York. This was, strange to say the least. But he guessed it could be worse than this. Whatever, all he had to do was call his teammate and they'll get him. Pushing up the sleeve of his uniform, he sighed. Hoping that whomever picked up wouldn't give him shit over this. Tapping his communicator watch screen, he sighed as he waited. Nothing happened.

His communicator didn't connect. It would turn on but nothing else happened. The corners of mouth turned down slightly. What was going on? He tried reaching someone else with similar results. Anxiety and panic rising in his chest as he kept trying to contact someone. For at least five minutes he tried getting anyone. Feeling his heart race as he tried a few more times. Right until he realized that it was no use. There was no way he was going to be able to contact anyone. That he was stranded in some weird place. One that he wasn't even sure where he was at. Or what country he was in. So he turned off the communicator and pushed his sleeve over it again. Then he started walking down the sidewalk. Examining every building as he walked past them. Nothing really stuck out as familiar to him. Or even the least bit interesting.

All it looked like was random buildings in a random city. While he walked, he saw a few people wandering around. Few of them stopping to stare at him. Which was understandable. His uniform was bright pastel purple, pink, blue and dull grey. With webbing all over and a spider on his chest. If he were them, he'd stare too. At least none of them were clamoring for a picture with him. Or calling him other nasty names. Like how Jameson always did. Saying he was a rip off of Spider-Man. Recluse pushed these thoughts to the side as he walked. Not paying the random folks any mind. Their words, whatever the Hell they were saying, didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to him was getting back home. While he walked, he tried to think of why he was here. Wracking his brain about the fight before he landed here. What was the last thing he could recall.

Recluse knew he was fighting Doc Ock. And that man didn't have any ability to transport him to different cities. Nor did he remember being knocked out. So just why was this happening to him? His fingers toyed with his gloves for a bit. Trying to keep his mind focused on what was going on. While he walked, he guessed that maybe Doc Ock did knock him out. That part of his memory was fuzzy. It was like he had a huge gap in his day. He couldn't get himself to even recall being knocked out. Going over and over the moment he webbed Doc Ock in the face. Then, nothing...Recluse sighed as he stopped in front of some stairs. Crossing his arms tightly against his chest as he muttered,"I don't get this...I should be in New York fighting Doc Ock."

"How the Hell did I get here?",he asked no one in particular. Noticing there were people walking past him, he gave an awkward wave to them. Not caring that they moved quicker past him. Or how they stared at him funny. It was something he was used to. What he wasn't used to was seeing a random teenager drop down from out of seemingly no where. The kid has his back to him as he said something that Recluse couldn't hear. When the boy turned around his stomach dropped. A strange uncomfortable feeling overcoming him as the boy stared. And for a long uncomfortable moment, neither said anything. Then the kid took a step forward, a slight smile on his face. He asked,"Cool costume, dude. Ya big fan of Spider-Man?"

"Yeah. I'm a huge fan of his.",he answered. Which was somewhat the truth. Recluse was a huge fan of Spider-Man when he was younger. Even as an adult he was still a fan, but not to the same degree. Either way, he felt relieved that the kid just thought he was fan of Spider-Man. Not some weirdo trying to be Spider-Man. When the kid got within a foot of him, he said,"I even made this costume. It isn't entirely accurate. But I wanted to see what his costume would look like with my favorite colors."

"That's pretty cool. What did you make that out of?",the kid asked. It was made out of spandex like the former Spider-Man's costume was. Recluse relaxed his posture slightly as he answered,"Just some simple spandex. Took me a few months to make it."

The boy complimented his uniform. Praising his work the way his former mentor used to. In fact, the boy almost looked like his former mentor too. Only a lot younger. Like way, way, way younger. Recluse tilted his head curiously as he examined the kid. There was no way he was...he couldn't be. _Could he?_ Holding out his hand, he asked,"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Raphael Poindexter. What's yours?"

"It's Peter Parker.",the kid answered. Taking Raphael's hand and gently squeezing it. It was. This was Spider-Man but younger. Judging by his face, he had to be at least sixteen or so. The older man shook his hand and quickly pulled it back. Noticing the confused look on Peter's face, he hurriedly said," _Sorry. I uh. I gotta get going. I forgot that I umm...left my stove on._ "

Racing past Peter, he mentally berated himself. Left the stove on? That's the best his brain could come up with? God, was he stupid. At least the kid version of his mentor didn't follow after him. That would have been awkward as Hell. And when he was sure the kid was completely out of sight, he ducked into an alleyway. Pulled off his mask, sat on the ground, and put his face in his hands. This night was already strange as Hell. The fact that he was thrown into a strange city wasn't weird enough. But the fact that he might have involuntarily time traveled? It just made him want to scream from the anxiety. Recluse groaned as he starting thinking of ways to get back to his own time. Debating whether or not he should ask Spider-Man for help. A part of his brain arguing that he shouldn't. It would just mess up the timeline big time. Just like in any time travel movie. One little change to the past could destroy the entire future. Possibly ruining his own existence or his friend's.

In other words, he was going to have to rely on his own brain. And he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

A few hours later, he heard strange crashing and screams. People were rushing past the alleyway he was sitting in. Pulling on his mask, he glanced around to see what was going on. It didn't take him that long to see what was causing the chaos. A large creature made of molten lava was messing something up. Raphael couldn't tell from where he was at. But he knew it'd be too much for the younger Peter Parker. And he wasn't going to wait for an Avenger to show the fuck up. Quickly, he started webslinging to the area. And it was even worse than he got a glimpse of.

The creature was massive. Much bigger than anything he had ever faced in his career. His eyes widened as he saw the beast crushing things. Nearly hitting the scattering people below. Not thinking about his own safety, he jumped down among the panicking people. Web slinging people out of the way as quick as he possibly could. Ignoring the confused looks on their faces as he did so. Raphael needed to get them to safety. So what if they were looking at him weird? As long as they were out of danger they could stare all they wanted.

While he tried to save people, he saw something flash by his peripheral. Turning around, he saw a man with a weird dome over his head fighting the monster. Green lights coming from his hand. And a strange version of Spider-Man helping people not fall to their death. Recluse hurried over to offer his support. He quickly made his way up to the black clad Spider-Man. Webbing the Ferris wheel and the wall like the kid was doing. Ignoring the questions he was getting as he worked. Biting his bottom lip, he strained to keep the wheel from falling. The black clad Spider-Man wannabe kept asking questions. Looking over at him, Recluse shouted," _ **Stop questioning me and help that fishbowl headed dude!**_ "

Looking between them and the fishbowl headed man, he nodded. Then quickly went over to assist him. Recluse almost sighed in relief as he did his best to keep the whole ride stable. Looking down at the teenagers, he gave them a small wave. In a calmer voice, he asked,"Hey, kids. You two alright? No injuries or anything?"

Both teenagers nodded their head. The girl looked at her boyfriend then back at him. A confused expression on her face as she asked,"Who are you?"

"I'm Recluse. And I'm going to get you guys down from here.",he answered. Before either could question him further, he dropped down. Grateful his webbing was keeping the ride from falling back over. He quickly got it running again. Letting people off as swiftly as possible. All while keeping a careful eye on the fight next to him. Which looked like it was finally dying down. A panic overcame him as he realized that he had to leave as soon as possible. There was no way in Hell he could stay to answer people's questions. Like why could he websling and where did he come from? Recluse hurried getting people off the ride. The formerly trapped folks too terrified to stick around and ask questions. Once the teens he'd seen before got out, he glanced over the ride. It seemed they were the last ones on. Both of them thanked him for saving their lives. With a nod, he quickly webslung his way out of the area. Not caring where he was going.

He just had to get far from the scene. And fast. Otherwise he was going to have to explain he was from the future. A part of him wasn't entirely sure that they'd believe him.


	2. Revealing his Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fully intended to not be found. Unfortunately things don't always go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta major spoilers here. Like I'm sorta simplifying what happened in the movie.

Going out there and helping that kid was stupid. Very stupid. He had no where to hide. Especially in a suit that was so stupidly bright. Even at night, he was very easy to spot. Anyone could find him without even looking that hard. His stomach twisted in anxious knots as he ducked into an alleyway. Glancing around to make absolutely sure that no one had followed him. When he was sure he was completely alone, he took his mask off. Then sat down on the ground as he tried to think. What the Hell was he going to do now? People saw him. Those teenagers knew his _'name'_. And he didn't know where to go. Where to hide. _**Or-or-or....**_ Raphael tried to take a deep breath. Tried to gain some semblance of calm. But it was a struggle. All he could think of was how fucked he really was.

His breathing became shallow as he glanced around his hiding place. Suddenly unsure if he was really all that safe. If he was safe _at- **he**_ took another deep breath. Reminding himself that it was just his anxiety talking. That he wasn't in any danger yet. After all, that kid and fishbowl headed man got rid of the giant fire monster. Whatever the Hell it was. So what did he really have to worry about anymore? Taking another deep breath, he felt himself slowly relax. Recluse pulled his mask on as he stood up. Everything was going to be fine. All he had to do was find those guys again. Maybe see if they could help him get back home.

Forward home.

Whatever.

Just as he started walking out of the alleyway, he felt a strong shiver. Then heard it. Footsteps. But he couldn't entirely tell where they were coming from. His head turned in several directions before he saw them. Two people dressed in black. One woman and one man. Both were staring at him funny as they neared him. For every step they took forward, he took one back. Unsure if he even wanted them near him. As he wasn't entirely sure they weren't out to hurt him. Or if they'd even listen to him. Raphael turned away from them and ran as fast as he could. Noticing that the footsteps were growing louder behind him. He didn't have to look behind to know that they picked up the pace. Ignoring the words they shouted at his back as he scrambled to get away.

He wasn't going to stay there to hear what they had to say. All he needed was to get out of there.

**_Quickly._ **

When he turned a corner, he was face to face with the fishbowl headed man. Who was levitating a few feet off the ground. The black-clad Spider-Man wannabe standing next to him on the ground. Recluse felt his heart pounding against his ribs as he turned. Trying to find another way out of this situation. Only to be met with more black-clad people. This was bad, this was so very bad. For a moment, he thought of web slinging out of the situation. But he then remembered the kid could do it too. And he'd just follow after him. With that fishbowl headed dude hot on his trail too.

The first person to speak up was the fishbowl headed dude. Who landed gently on the ground holding his hands up. Almost as if to defend himself from Recluse. In a calm voice, he said,"Hey. Hey. Calm down, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk."

"All we want to do is ask you some questions.",the spider-man wannabe chimed in. Also taking a few careful steps towards Recluse. His hands weren't up like the fishbowl headed dude. But he was trying his hardest to make himself appear non-threatening as well. Which did nothing for his nerves. As he was still surrounded by heavily armed people. Raphael turned his head as he stared at them. Feeling utterly trapped between them. A part of him told him to not trust the fishbowl headed guy. Something about him seemed off. Then again he was wearing what looked like a fishbowl on his head. And seemed to have this odd power that he'd never seen before. It made him uncomfortable as they stopped a foot in front of him. Fishbowl head made his helmet disappear as he lowered his hands. Looking the man in the eye, Raphael asked,"Okay. So what do you want?"

"We just want to know who you really are and how you did all of that earlier.",the Spider-Man wannabe stated. Looking at him, Raphael debated on what to tell him. As his Father drilled it into him since he was young. And hat was telling a random stranger your whole life story wasn't wise. It was something that he took to heart ever since he was ten. But he wasn't sure that they'd believe a lie. Nor could he really come up with one at the moment. So he said,"My name is Recluse and I'm from the future."

Both the men he'd helped from earlier stared at each other. Then at him again. He got the feeling that neither believed him. Recluse continued,"I know it sounds completely ridiculous but it's true. And I use to work with Spider-Man for a few months until well, he retired. I only became Recluse because he gave me some of his blood."

Hearing this out loud made him doubt himself. But it was the truth. He took over after his mentor finished showing him the ropes. So to speak.

The masked dude next to him took off his mask. Revealing that he was indeed the real Spider-Man. Raphael felt his face burn under his mask as he stared at him. Peter tilted his head as he examined Recluse. This strange look on his face as he did so. Calmly, he asked,"Just how old am I when I finally _'retire'_?"

"Well, last year you turned seventy. So I'd say somewhere between sixty-eight or sixty-nine.",he answered. It was kind of a blur to be honest. Raphael could barely keep proper track of the time. One of his weaker points that he needed to work on. Recluse noticed the strange look on Peter's face. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Unable to understand why he was looking at him like that. With a slight smile, he asked,"Is something wrong, Mr. Parker?"

It was just something that he used to call Spider-Man. At least in the beginning of their partnership. Right until Peter made him call him by his first name. Usually when he called him that, he'd get an eye roll. This time, he noticed that Peter flinched. He pulled a horrible stoic face as he answered,"No...it just seems kind of odd that I'd retire at that age."

"I guess.",Recluse stated. Mentally deciding to not call him _'Mr. Parker'_ anymore. Then he continued,"I can't tell you how I got here. Mostly cuz I don't know it myself. All I remember is I was fighting Doc Ock one minute. Then I got tossed into an alleyway the next."

"Ran into you after a little while of walking around.",he added. Pointing his finger at Peter for emphasis. His mouth fell into a frown as he continued,"It just feels so weird. And I don't know what the Hell happened or why...I just know I'm here. And I thought that since I was here, I'd help Peter with that...whatever the Hell it was."

"That thing was an elemental.",the fishbowl headed man said. This made Recluse's eyebrows raise as the man got closer to him. Settling a gentle hand between his shoulder blades. Something that made him completely uncomfortable as Hell. Both him and the young Peter Parker explained what happened. Some of the black-clad people chiming in now and then. The man explained who the _'Elementals'_ were and how dangerous they were. How they destroyed his world. And that there were several multiverses that these _'Elementals'_ were destroying several. He also said that his name was Quentin Beck. But people were calling him Mysterio.

There was something strange about that. But Recluse couldn't quite put his finger on why. It was almost as if he had heard the name before. Yet, he couldn't entirely remember exactly why. Raphael felt like this was something Mr. Parker told him before. Pushing this thought aside, he walked with them. Letting all of them lead him to some dingy out of the way place. Filled with strange devices that he hadn't seen before. They showed him what they already showed Peter. Assuring him that the danger was past. Mostly thanks to Spider-Man and Mysterio's destroying of the last Elemental. It was a relief to know he didn't have to fight any himself. As he wasn't entirely sure he could handle another one.

Quentin gently rubbed between his shoulder blades. In a way that made him entirely uncomfortable. But he guessed it was meant to be sympathetic or something. All it did was unsettle him. Trying to not tense up, Raphael asked,"Okay. So what does that mean for you, Mr. Beck? What are you going to do after all of this?"

"I've decided to just stay in this universe, _since mine is..._ ",Mysterio trailed off. A part of him felt bad for the man. It must be hard losing everything and everyone you ever loved. Especially to things as cruel as whatever the Hell the _'Elementals'_ were. While Quentin was explaining things to him, Peter was off to the side. Talking to someone on his phone. Whom he guessed was his Aunt or something. Instead of paying attention to him, he focused on Quentin. Recluse took off his mask, he stated,"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Beck, that must be _really_ hard."

The man nodded his head as he stared down at him. Quentin examined him for a moment. His gaze making him more uncomfortable then his touch. Mysterio said,"Thank you, Recluse."

"It's been difficult but I've been coping.",he added. Something about his tone made Recluse suspicious. It didn't really sound like someone who lost someone. They sounded like a decent actor portraying someone who lost their family. Instead of saying anything about this, he just nodded his head. Giving a very sympathetic look as he gently squeezed Quentin's shoulder. Earning a slight smile from the man. When he looked over at Peter, Raphael asked,"So, Mr. Beck. Can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure, Recluse.",he answered. Quentin turned his head as he stared at him. The older man's gaze making him even more uncomfortable. In a way he still couldn't verbalize. Pushing down those feelings, he questioned,"Is there any possible way you could send me back to my time?"

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you. I don't want to put you on the spot.",he added. Feeling like he was asking too much of the man. Mysterio cupped his chin as he seemed to be deep in thought. Stroking his beard for a moment. Quentin glanced over at Peter than at Raphael. Nodding his head, he answered,"Sure, I can definitely do that."

"Do you mind if we try cheering up Peter first? He's kind of not in a good place right now.",Quentin added. Keeping his tone too low for Peter to hear. Raphael noticed the look on his former mentor's face. And agreed to Quentin's terms. It looked like this kid had gone through Hell and back. Walking with him as he said,"Let's go get a drink."

"...but I'm not 21.",Peter objected. Something that made Raphael suspicious. Then he reminded himself that they weren't in America. And that the legal drinking age was probably much lower. Once they got to the bar, Quentin ordered them a few drinks. Getting Peter a lemonade and Raphael a beer like himself. Raphael wasn't much of a drinker so he just sipped at it. Listening to both of the men talk about things. Things that Mr. Parker never spoke about in the future. It made him feel somewhat... _jealous._ Ignoring these feelings, he continued to nurse his beer. Being jealous of some stranger was silly. So was being suspicious of Quentin. The man was seated between him and Peter. After a few minutes of them talking, Peter was given glasses by one of the bar maids. She hurried off while he put them on.

Both of them spoke about them and he tuned out for it. Not caring to listen about his mentor's _'mentor'_. Recluse never really cared for Tony Stark. Listening about the man who manipulated Mr. Parker and hurt him made him uncomfortable. When he tuned back in, he heard Peter telling Quentin to take the glasses. That they suited him better. Raphael turned to them, about to interrupt when Quentin accepted them. Once he did, Peter hurried out of the bar. Before Raphael could get up to join him, Quentin grabbed his wrist. Pinning it to the bar harshly with a strange look on his face. Not letting go for a few moments. Making Recluse even more confused and uncomfortable than he already was. 

All around him, people faded away. Things faded out of existence. Turning what formerly seemed like a quaint bar into a dirty bare room. Only a few real people remained in it with him and Quentin. Once whatever he was waiting for passed, he let go of Raphael's arm. Turning to him with a deeply unsettling grin. A cold wave of fear washed over him as they cheered. Celebrating something he didn't quite understand. What was going on? Why were they so happy Quentin got those ugly Stark sunglasses? Mysterio kept up the creepy grin as he patted his back. Quentin's hand feeling burningly hot between his shoulder blades. The man said,"You know, _'Recluse'_. I thought you were completely serious before."

"I almost actually believed you. That kid did.",he added. Looking down at him with this look _of...of **something.**_ Admiration? He wasn't sure. Quentin continued,"You're a pretty good actor. Maybe you'll be perfect for this plan."

"What plan?",Raphael asked. Feeling his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes darting around the room as he continued,"What in the Hell is going on here?"

"Who the Hell are you really?",he questioned. Mentally cursing at how he plainly hear the fear in his voice. Quentin gently rubbed his back as if to comfort him. It felt far from it. In a calm voice, he answered,"I really am Quentin Beck."

"And I'm going to destroy Stark Industry."


End file.
